Los Invisibles
by JavYaoiFreek
Summary: Cuando amas realmente a alguien deseas protegerle aunque esa protección signifique apartarlo de tu lado negandote así la unica felicidad que posees... Peeta Mellark un joven de 24 años se encuentra a punto de rehacer su vida, pero antes debe resolver su pasado con el amor de su vida Finnick YAOI JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PEETAXFINNICK FINNICKXGALE Personajes de S. Collins ¡Reviews!
1. El Futuro

**Peeta POV**

**Abril, 02**

"Finnick, no se si me odias por la forma en la que te traté la ultima vez que nos vimos, lo siento no encontré otra forma de alejarte de toda la mierda en la que se convirtió mi vida, han pasado varios años desde entonces y no creo tener el derecho de escribirte estas líneas, pero lo cierto es que nunca he dejado de echarte de menos… lamento no haber respondido nunca tus cartas, sé que no sirve de nada pero quiero que sepas que las leí a diario, las memoricé todas y cada una de ellas durante todo este tiempo, todas, las 46 cartas en menos de un año, hasta la ultima,. Me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos el saber que ya no escribirías de nuevo, y aun así no fui capaz de escribirte…

Sé que me amaste, me amaste más que nadie y nunca te importaron las consecuencias de ese amor, pero no quería verte igual que yo… eso habría sido aun más devastador para mi de lo que fue perderte… perdóname por las lágrimas que te hice derramar, se que querías estar aquí conmigo, pero no podría haber seguido adelante contigo sufriendo a diario las miserias que se viven aquí, mi vida habría sido mucho peor si tú o cualquiera de los chicos hubiesen tenido que pasar por esto, bastante sufrimos todos con la perdida de Cato, espero que no me odies y que estos años hayan sido suficientes para ganarme tu perdón.

El motivo de que hoy vuelvas a saber de mi es para darte la noticia de que al fin dejaré este lugar, ojalá pudiera prometerte que para siempre, pero eso no lo sabemos, lo cierto es que después de estos duros 6 años sin ti a mi lado al fin saldré de prisión… ¡Seré libre Finnick! Espero esta noticia te alegre y te ayude a superar todo lo que en el pasado vivimos….

Un abrazo mi querido finnick… Quien jamás dejo de pertenecerte… Peeta"

\- Thresh, ¿podrías llevar esto al correo por mí? – Le pregunto a mi compañero de celda

\- ¿Una carta? ¿Peeta Mellark enviará una carta? – Se burla de mí

\- ¿Podrías ser un poco menos imbécil? Toma, en realidad son dos cartas – Sonrío y le entrego ambos sobres

\- Vale, las llevo, aunque me muero de curiosidad por saber a quien le escribe el solitario Peet – Continúa bromeando

\- Pues te enteras esta noche ¿vale? Nos vemos cuando regresemos de nuestras labores – Le palmeo en la pierna derecha y salgo rumbo a la biblioteca.

Thresh es mi mejor amigo dentro de este lugar, no habría sido nada sencillo estar aquí de no ser por su ayuda, cuando llegué el ya tenia 2 años aquí y me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir en esta prisión, contactos, escondites, jerarquías, bandas, oficiales sobornables, comercio interno, en fin, todo, incluso me consiguió el empleo en la biblioteca del lugar, claro el intentó convencerme de trabajar con él en el correo, pero lo cierto es que la biblioteca me brindaba mucha más tranquilidad y podía leer todo lo que me diera la gana, tampoco es que la biblioteca sea de las más extensas del mundo, pero tenía un par de libros interesantes, gracias a ellos fue que logré que Thresh y yo fuéramos considerados para una reducción de pena por buena conducta, gracias a lo que aprendí en esos libros y la ayuda de un abogado del gobierno, que sólo fue útil para las formalidades. Lo cierto es que el se va de esta pocilga este mismo lunes, y yo… bueno yo aún tengo que esperar algunos días mas.

El día en la biblioteca transcurre como siempre, callado y poco interesante, salvo por los libros. Cuando regreso a la habitación de la ducha ya Thresh se encuentra allí, apenas he tocado mi cama cuando se lanza a mi lado haciéndome soltar una gran carcajada, con él las cosas son así, sencillas, divertidas, me habría vuelto loco sin Thresh en la cama de al lado.

\- ¿Finnick no? – Pregunta casi susurrando

\- ¿La leíste? – Respondo con otra pregunta para ganar algunos segundos

\- Nunca haría eso, aunque estuve tentado – sonríe - ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No hay mucho que decir, le debía una disculpa Thresh, eso es todo… también quería que supiera que ya seré libre –

\- ¿Una disculpa por salvarlo de prisión Peeta? – Pregunta dejando ya de susurrar

\- Una disculpa por hacerlo sufrir, por alejarlo de mi – respondo algo incomodo

\- Fue por su bien, lo protegiste de esto Peet, lo salvaste – Me consuela

\- Está bien, ya no importa amigo, vamos a dormir ¿quieres? – Le digo golpeando su brazo de un codazo

\- Vale, a dormir – Me devuelve el codazo y se acuesta en su propia cama

Me quedo unos minutos contemplando el fluorescente de la lámpara y pensando en Finnick hasta que apagan la luz, y sonrío al escuchar a mi compañero de celda murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo

\- Ey Thresh…. Te extrañaré – susurro

\- Imbécil… solo serán unos días ya sabes que vendré a buscarte, quiero conocer a ese bombon – Bromea

\- ¿Leíste la carta para Johanna? – Finjo molestia

\- Vamos Peet, tenía que saciar mi curiosidad con algo – Ríe

\- Eres un cabrón – río también y guardamos silencio al escuchar los siseos de los reos de las celdas cercanas mandándonos a callar

\- A la mierda todos – Dice Thresh y ambos reímos por lo bajo… me duermo a los pocos minutos

**Abril, 24**

Al salir tengo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, nunca pensé que la luz del sol iba a ser tan dañina y tan esperanzadora a la vez, al caminar por el corredor de rejas metálicas que me conduce a la ultima puerta, la que me separa de mi libertad solo puedo pensar en el tiempo perdido, en lo que haré apenas esté fuera de este infierno, y en él, en mi Finnick ¿Habrá leído mi carta? Al cruzar la enorme puerta metálica logro ver a mi amigo Thresh fumando un cigarrillo recostado de una extensa pared de concreto, me apresuro para llegar a su lado y tomo el cigarrillo que me ofrece

\- ¿Sabes? Dije que lo dejaría apenas saliera de ese infierno – Le digo con una sonrisa

\- ¿El último? – Me ofrece fuego

\- El último… - Enciendo el cigarrillo y le doy una enorme calada seguida de un gran suspiro

\- ¿Le dijiste la fecha correcta? – Me pregunta al verme suspirar de esa manera

\- Tú la leíste, dímelo tú – Contesto

\- ¿Quieres esperar un rato más? – Me pregunta evitando contestarme

\- ¿Por qué no? – Le doy otra calada a mi cigarrillo y me recuesto de la pared junto a Thresh

\- ¿Aún trabajaremos juntos verdad? – Me suelta luego de unos segundos de silencio

\- ¿Aún estás dispuesto? – Le sonrío

\- Claro que si Peeta – Me sonríe de vuelta

\- No hay mas que halar entonces – Le doy un codazo

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo más y en el momento en que estoy lanzando mi colilla al suelo es cuando lo escucho, y no puedo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que hace que Thresh voltee a verme, pero ese ruido tan lejano me resulta tan familiar, solo necesite un segundo para reconocerlo, es el ruido producido por el potente motor de la Harley Davidson de mi vieja compañera y mejor amiga Johanna Mason – es ella – le digo a Thresh antes de que podamos verla venir, vestida de cuero negro, llevando su enorme casco y sus ray ban negros en los ojos, me hace un gesto con la mano antes de frenar y quedar justo frente a nosotros

\- Nunca cambias ¿verdad? Tienes ese extraño pacto con el diablo – le digo mientras espero que se baje de la motocicleta

\- Mierda Peeta, tú en cambio pareces otro, que delgado estás vaquero… - Me ve de arriba abajo, luego sonríe y salta a mis brazos besando mis labios fugazmente

\- Ey, también te extrañé princesa rockera – le devuelvo el abrazo y le doy otro beso fugaz en sus labios, es extraño ver lágrimas en los ojos de Johanna y antes de poder decirle algo más me doy cuenta de que mis ojos también estas húmedos, así que la aprieto más hacia mi y permanecemos así durante unos minutos

\- Él es Thresh – Le digo a mi amiga cuando finalmente nos separamos

\- Johanna… he escuchado muchísimo sobre ti – Le extiende su mano a la chica

\- Es un placer poder conocerte Trhesh – Responde ella abrazándolo y besando su mejilla - ¿Y bien? ¿Creen poder apretarse en la motocicleta? – Pregunta divertida

\- No será problema – Respondo verdaderamente feliz

\- Pero antes chicos… - Interviene Thresh sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una botella de champagne y tres vasos plásticos, dios alcohol, ya ni siquiera recuerdo su sabor

\- Bravo Thresh… - Celebra Johanna ayudándolo a llenar los vasos una vez que mi amigo dejó volar el corcho entre risas de los tres

\- Por la libertad – Dice Thresh en un divertido tono solemne

\- Por Peeta – Lo imita Johanna

\- Por el futuro – Estrello mi vaso con los de ellos hablando en el mismo tono, lo que hace que los tres riamos y bebamos de nuestros vasos

Y la verdad es que no se me ocurre un lugar más apropiado para pensar en el futuro que este, afuera de la cárcel donde perdí 6 años de mi vida encerrado, a punto de subirme a una motocicleta junto a mi mejor amiga del pasado y mi mejor amigo del presente, dos piezas fundamentales en ese futuro… dos piezas importantes del nuevo equipo Mellark, de los nuevos "invisibles". Porque una vez ladrón… siempre ladrón, y esta vez no pienso dejarme atrapar.


	2. Reuniendo el Equipo

**Peeta POV**

**Abril, 26**

Thresh y yo acabamos de ordenar nuestra segunda taza de café mientras esperamos en una esquina al fondo de la cafetería, lo cierto es que aún estamos cansados del largo viaje en autobús hasta esta ciudad, Johanna insistió en que viniéramos todos en la harley pero no quise que llamáramos mucho la atención. Mientras conversamos trivialidades sobre la ciudad Johanna entra a la cafetería, ordena un batido de chocolate y se sienta junto a nosotros en la mesa.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje chicos? – Pregunta antes de quitarse los lentes y dejar el casco y la chaqueta en una silla a su lado

\- Cansado ¿El tuyo? – Ella asiente y sonríe en silencio - ¿Llegaste a tiempo para dejar el paquete en el gimnasio?

\- Pero claro querido, todo salió perfecto – Guardamos silencio mientras la mesera deja el batido de Johanna sobre la mesa. - ¿Crees que vengan?

\- En una media hora lo sabremos Princesa – Le digo tomando un poco de su batido

\- Oye, no hagas que te regrese a ese lugar – Golpea suavemente mi mano y todos nos reímos de su broma bizarra

\- ¿Crees que quieran trabajar conmigo Peet? – Pregunta Thresh dando otro sorbo a su café

\- ¿Por que no querrían? – Pregunta Johanna curiosa

\- Thresh no tiene mucha experiencia en este negocio, la verdad se siente un poco desconfiado – Le comento bajando una octava mi voz para evitar ser escuchado por una rubia que se sentó en la mesa de al lado

\- Tonterías, ninguno dudará de la capacidad de Peeta para escoger al sustituto de Cato, después de todo somos los mejores dentro del mejor equipo –

\- Invisibles – susurra el moreno

\- Invisibles – Confirmo – Además todos estarán contentos cuando sepan todo lo que hiciste por mí en ese lugar –

\- Así es querido, no te preocupes por tonterías – Ella le sonríe

\- Está bien, ojalá tengan razón… no quiero alejarme de Peet – Suelta antes de darme un codazo

\- No te alejarás de mi Imbécil – estoy a punto de darle un codazo, pero en vez de eso lo abrazo

\- Ya suelta pervertido – Ríe mi amigo

**Abril, 25**

**Beetee POV**

"Usted tiene un correo nuevo"

Al escuchar el aviso de mi computador dejé el vaso de agua en la cocina y me senté frente a la pantalla, no reconocí el remitente pero esas letras MP hicieron que mi pecho diera un brinco, tenia un extraño presentimiento, no podía ser otra persona, - ¡Por Dios! Que sea él – Esperé solo unos segundos a que el archivo adjunto se descargara, era un video y ¡BINGO!

En la pantalla comenzó a formarse en binarios verdes un objeto cilíndrico mucho mas abultado al centro que en las esquinas, era un pan, estoy seguro, y no cualquier pan, el pan de Peeta, mis pensamientos y esa extraña sensación de excitación que me invadió de repente fueron acallados rápidamente por una voz robótica femenina.

"Beetee, que placer saludarte, espero disfrutes el trabajo de principiante que realicé yo mismo, sólo para divertirte mi viejo amigo… estoy seguro de que sabes que soy yo, y si lo dudas no te tomará mas que unos minutos confirmarlo… Estoy de vuelta "Voltios", deseo verte mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, el lugar no tengo que decírtelo ¿o sí? Él mismo de siempre, donde celebramos tantos y tantos "trabajos" exitosos… espero que no creas estar ya en edad de retirarte… porque te lo repito… estoy de vuelta ¿y tú?"

\- ¡Sí! – Grito sin darme cuenta al terminar de ver el video

La sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro no la tenía desde hace varios años la verdad, Peeta está libre, y… ¿Planeando regresar al negocio? Por supuesto que si esos son sus planes estoy dentro, no soporto ser un simple técnico de computadoras, además de que jamás le diría que no, después de que se sacrificó por todos nosotros yendo a prisión solo. Él es un buen líder y nos protegió acosta de su libertad, así que no pienso defraudarlo, mi lealtad siempre estará con Peeta Mellark.

\- Cálmate Beetee aún no sabes si es él – Me recuerdo a mi mismo y trueno mis dedos antes de poner manos a la obra

Lo primero que hago es localizar el origen del correo, esto puede tardar varios minutos así que activo un programa que separa el video en imágenes de menos de un segundo cada una para buscar algún mensaje oculto, este proceso dura varias horas por eso es mejor iniciarlo cuanto antes.

Voy a la cocina por otro vaso de agua sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de chiquillo tonto de mis labios, al volver ya tengo el origen del correo recibido, perfecto es un cyber café en la ciudad donde Peeta estuvo pagando su condena, - a ver, será bastante sencillo ingresar al sistema de vigilancia del lugar – un par de click, algunas teclas y - ¡Perfecto! – estoy revisando las cintas de seguridad del lugar.

Luego de quince minutos viendo el vídeo en mi pantalla veo entrar un chico en sudadera, lentes oscuros y una gorra cubriendo parte de su cara, es lo mas sospechoso que he visto hasta ahora pero se ubica en un ordenador que se encuentra en un punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad, la hora concuerda con la hora de envío del correo que recibí así que tiene que ser él quien lo envió, transcurre una media hora mas o menos y lo veo aparecer de nuevo, de espaldas a la cámara, y justo antes de salir lo veo girarse, no tiene los lentes puesto y por un segundo sonríe a la cámara y hace un guiño, solo puedo pensar en una cosa – Estamos de vuelta – Me levanto y me dirijo al cuarto de baño - necesito una ducha - aún así no dejo de sonreír.

**Cinna POV**

\- Cinna llegó un paquete para ti – Me dice Madge, la encargada del salón de belleza

\- ¿Para mi? – Pregunto con una sonrisa y me dirijo hasta el mostrador junto a la puerta

\- Lo acaban de dejar guapo – Sonríe ella

\- ¿Quién dejo esto? – Pregunto evidentemente mas serio al ver lo que Madge tiene frente a ella

\- Un niño, no lo sé, no lo vi bien ¿Ocurre algo? – Dice Madge viéndome a mí y luego volviendo a ver la canastilla de panes, pasteles y chocolates frente a ella

Observo la canastilla atentamente, sorprendido, es imposible… - No, no pasa nada Madge, gracias – Me acerco y encuentro lo que busco, justo al centro está el pan que busco, con forma de cilindro abultado al medio, no hay duda, es su firma, el regalo lo envía Peeta

\- Que curioso regalo ¿Quién lo envía Cinna? – Insiste Madge

\- No… no lo sé – Me obligo a sonreír pero no logro hacerlo por mucho, estoy muy alterado

\- ¿Puedo tomar algún pastel? – Pregunta

\- Si, toma lo que quieras, voy a salir, necesito un cigarrillo – Tomo el pan que me interesa y sin esperar a que Madge me diga algo más salgo del salón de belleza donde trabajo.

Camino unas cuadras hasta una plaza cercana, como en shock, es imposible - ¿Peeta Mellark está de vuelta? ¡Dios! Está libre, eso es maravilloso - recuerdo entonces lo que traigo en mi mano derecha, camino hasta un banco en la plaza y me siento, enciendo un cigarrillo, no me atrevo a abrir el pan, me aterra ver que se esconde en él.

Enciendo un tercer cigarrillo y me convenzo a mi mismo de que no pueden ser malas noticias, tengo media hora sentado en este banco y aun no me atrevo a ver que se esconde en ese pequeño pan, doy una calada profunda a mi cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra el banco donde estoy y sin esperar un segundo más parto el pan a la mitad y un pequeño papel cae al suelo, suspiro antes de levantarlo y desenrollarlo

"Camaleón... Ha pasado algún tiempo ¿No lo crees? Espero te alegre saber de mí, te espero mañana a las cuatro de la tarde… estoy seguro de que sabes donde… MP"

La cabeza me da vueltas durante unos segundos, es real, Peeta está aquí, y quiere verme, eso solo puede significar una cosa… No puedo creerlo aún, camino de regreso a mi lugar de trabajo con la pequeña nota aún en las manos, entonces me detengo frente a un bote de basura para prenderle fuego, espero a que se consuma por completo y continúo mi camino.

**Effie POV**

\- Cariño te marco en un par de horas, ya estoy en el gimnasio – Hablo en el móvil antes de cerrarlo y guardarlo en la cartera

Realmente estoy harta de los hombres, de las mujeres, de mi trabajo, de todo, necesito un cambio en mi vida, siempre la misma rutina día tras día, de casa a la galería, de la galería al gimnasio o a algún café con alguna amiga, a veces alguna noche de pasión con una persona medianamente interesante y de nuevo a casa, a dormir para el "emocionante" día siguiente.

Me cambio rápidamente y abro mi taquilla para guardar mis cosas, casi lo cubro con mi ropa, pero lo vi justo a tiempo, un pequeño pan cilíndrico y delgado en las esquinas, casi suelto un grito al reconocerlo pero logré contenerme, lo tomo en mis manos y guardo el resto de mis cosas antes de cerrar mi taquilla, me aseguro de que no quedo abierta y me dirijo rápidamente a uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres para encerrarme en el. Lo abro a la mitad y tomo en mis dedos el pequeño papel en su interior, arrojando los trozos de pan a la basura.

"Effie querida, estoy plenamente seguro de que esto es más que una buena noticia para ti, sé lo mucho que odias vivir una vida aburrida y monótona, espero no tengas negocios con nadie porque estoy decidido a volver, y espero contar contigo en mi equipo otra vez, "la artista" es más que clave para mi… te espero mañana a las cuatro de la tarde e el café de siempre… MP"

\- Esto es una broma, estoy segura – Leo nuevamente la pequeña nota – No, es él, no hay duda MP, no creo poder concentrarme en los ejercicios de hoy

Me visto de nuevo con mi ropa de trabajo y llamo a una compañera de la galería a ver si quiere salir a tomarse unas copas conmigo esta noche. La espera será larga porque mañana es domingo y no tengo que ir al trabajo, necesitaré distraerme esta noche.

**Katniss POV**

\- ¿Algún mensaje Prim? – Le pregunto a mi hermana apenas llego a casa

\- Si, vino un chico moreno hoy, dejó esto para ti – Me contesta entregándome un paquete - ¿Cómo estuvo el día en el taller? – Pregunta luego de besar mi mejilla

\- Bien, ya sabes, todo lo bien que se puede estar en un taller mecánico – respondo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cansada? – Me pregunta

\- Un poco hermanita – Contesto

\- Pues toma una ducha mientras yo caliento la cena – Me dice

\- Está bien, pero primero veamos que hay aquí – Tomo la caja que me entregó Prim y la abro

Lo que veo dentro de ella me deja helada - ¿Qué es esto? – Susurro

\- ¿Qué sucede Katniss? Estás pálida – Se angustia ella

\- Es de… es de Peeta – Respondo mirando aún el pequeño pan con forma de cilindro abultado

\- ¿Peeta Mellark? – Pregunta ella

\- Eso creo – Saco el pan de la caja y lo parto a la mitad, encontrando una pequeña nota dentro

"Mi Chica en Llamas… Un fuerte abrazo para ti, te espero mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, sé puntual"

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunta Prim

\- Asistiré – Sentencio

Rompo el papel en pequeños trozos y se los entrego a Prim junto a la caja y los restos de pan – Encárgate de esto, tomaré una ducha – Le pido y me dirijo escaleras arriba a mi habitación

\- Está Bien – Concluye caminando a la cocina

**Abril, 26**

**Peeta POV**

\- ¿Pervertido? Me amas – Bromeo

\- Imbécil – Ríe Thresh

\- Yo sí te amo – Johanna se une a la broma

\- Y yo te amo a ti – Le respondo

Transcurren varios minutos entre risas y charla de los tres y justo cuando Johanna nos está contando como terminó engañando a su último novio con su padre Effie Trinket y Beetee cruzan la puerta de la cafetería y se dirigen a nuestra mesa.

\- Esto es increíble, de verdad eres tú – Dice Effie y me pongo de pie para recibir su abrazo

\- En persona querida – Le digo besando luego su mejilla y soltándola para que abrace ahora a Johanna

\- Peeta Mellark no te imaginas el placer que me da verte de nuevo en este lugar – Me abraza beetee

\- El placer es todo mío, voltios – Respondo a su abrazo

\- Johanna, cuanto tiempo – Le dice ahora a mi mejor amiga

\- Muchísimo Beetee, que bueno que decidieras venir – Lo besa en la mejilla ella

\- No podría haber faltado, no se el motivo de esta reunión pero estoy dentro – Le guiña él

\- No esperaba menos de ti – Susurra ella en su oído

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Estás aquí? – Saluda Cinna dándome un fuerte abrazo

\- Eso parece – Río contento de volver a ver a mi viejo amigo Cinna

\- No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte – Estrecha mi mano

\- También me alegra verte amigo – Le devuelvo el apretón

\- Johanna, Effie, Beetee… me complacer verlos – Los saluda a todos entre abrazos y sonrisas

\- ¿Qué les sirvo? – Pregunta la mesera

\- Agua mineral por favor – Ordena Effie

\- Limonada para mí, si eres tan amable – Dice Cinna sentándose a mi derecha

\- Un café por favor, sin azúcar – Le sonríe Beetee

\- A mi me traes otro café, con mucha azúcar – Le sonrío también a la chica

\- Para mí una cerveza linda – Dice Johanna

\- Igual para mí – Responde tímidamente Thresh

\- Yo voy a tomar otro té helado, me lo traes a esta mesa – Todos volteamos a ver a la rubia que está girando su silla para quedar sentada junto a Johanna. No la reconozco hasta que se quita los lentes de sol

\- ¡Oh por dios! Katniss Everdeen… - Se me adelanta Effie poniéndose de pie y abrazándola

\- Effie, que placer volver a verte, hermosa como siempre – Le devuelve el abrazo mientras la mesera se marcha – Beetee, Johanna – Los abraza también y besa en la mejilla a cada uno

\- ¿Rubia? ¿En serio? – Bromea Johanna

\- Claro que no tonta, pero tampoco iba a venir expuesta ¿o si? – Le responde Katniss

\- Inteligente y detallista como siempre – Halaga Cinna

\- Aprendí del mejor – Lo besa – Cinna no me dijiste que también recibiste la invitación

\- Creo que ambos nos guardamos ese secreto - Bromea

\- Supongo que tienes razón - le sonríe y se gira a verme – El chico del pan, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando luego de 6 años – Me abraza y ya no puede contener sus lágrimas

\- ¡Ey! No llores, estamos celebrando – La abrazo aun más fuerte durante unos minutos y la suelto para besar su mano derecha – Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, gracias por venir katniss – Ella se limpia las lágrimas sonriendo y le extiende su mano a Thresh

\- ¿Y entonces tú eres el nuevo Cato verdad? – Le dice estrechándole la mano al moreno

\- Thresh, me llamo Thresh – Le responde algo cohibido

\- Katniss – Le responde la chica y toma tu lugar junto a Johanna

\- ¿El nuevo Cato? – Pregunta Cinna

\- Chicos quiero que conozcan a Thresh, mi compañero de celda y nuevo socio – lo presento

\- Cinna… - Extiende su mano sonriendo

\- Encantado – Le devuelve Thresh

\- Mucho gusto Thresh, llámame Voltios – Extiende su mano Beetee

\- Mucho gusto – La estrecha el moreno

\- Effie Trinket, es un placer conocerte querido – Le ofrece su mano Effie

\- El placer es todo mío, señorita Trinket – Le responde Thresh

\- Effie, llámame Effie, todo el que sea amigo de Peeta es mi amigo – Sonríe

Por un par de minutos seguimos todos saludándonos y sonriendo, hasta que la mesera coloca nuestro pedido en la mesa y se marcha nuevamente, realmente parecemos solo un grupo de viejos amigos reencontrándose.

\- ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida Beetee? realmente hace mucho que no sé de ti – Pregunta Katniss

\- Bastante tranquilo, soy técnico de computadoras en una empresa de telemarketing – Contesta

\- Interesante… - Responde la chica

\- Es una completa mierda, puedes decirlo – Contesta él y todos reímos

\- ¡Oye! Al menos es algo nuevo… yo sigo trabajando en la mecánica automotriz –

\- No te menosprecies katniss, al menos ya tienes tu propio taller – Interviene Cinna

\- ¿Tu propio taller? Eso es maravilloso Kat… - La felicito

\- No es para tanto, Cinna también podría montar su propio negocio si quisiera – Dice la chica sonrojada

\- Estoy seguro de eso, no conozco nadie más talentoso – Le digo

\- Gracias Peeta, pero realmente no soy bueno administrando nada, menos un negocio propio – Ríe Cinna

\- Tonterías, claro que podrías, eres el gran camaleón – Aplaude un par de veces Effie

\- ¿Y tú Effie? – Pregunto

\- Yo sigo en el mismo empleo en la misma galería, el mismo gimnasio, el mismo estado civil… ya sabes –

\- Lo sé – Bromeo

\- Una mujer de costumbres – Dice Johanna

\- ¡Oh! Pero cambié de auto – Celebra de nuevo

\- ¡Maravilloso! – La imita Johanna

\- ¿Y que ha sido de la gran Johanna Mason? – Pregunta Cinna

\- Pues me mude, un par de veces, aunque he vuelto ayer a esta ciudad y planeo quedarme un tiempo, he tenido varios trabajos, pero ya saben no soy una mujer que siente cabeza ni eche raíces – Responde

\- Eterno espíritu libre ¿No es así? – Pregunta Beetee

\- No puede ser de otra manera o dejaría de ser mi princesa rockera – Bromeo

\- ¿Y porque no nos hablas un poco de ti Thresh? Pregunta Voltios

\- Pues soy diseñador gráfico, estuve en la misma prisión que Peeta un par de años más que él, no tengo familia, empleo, amigos ni nada que me ate a ninguna parte – Responde

\- Así es, somos el dúo perfecto… diseñador y publicista, ambos desempleados y recién salidos de prisión… ¿Qué joyitas verdad? – Bromeo

\- ¡Peeta! – Me reprende Effie y todos reímos de nuevo

\- Bueno Peeta sabes que estoy realmente contento de verte, pero dime que esta reunión es mucho más que un simple reencuentro de amigos – Interviene Beete

\- Directo al punto Peeta – Secunda effie

\- Vale, me atraparon, chicos realmente no puedo pedirles que vuelvan a esto, pero Johanna y yo si estamos interesados en volver, y Thresh se unió a nosotros, es lógico que necesitamos un equipo y me gustaría saber si están dispuestos a volver a formar parte de los invisibles – les explico lentamente

\- ¿Estás seguro Peeta? ¿No temes volver a prisión? – Pregunta Katniss luego de un momento de silencio total

\- Entiendo tus dudas pero estoy más que decidido, no puedo pedirles que vuelvan a correr los mismo riesgos de hace seis años pero te prometo que no pienso cometer el mismo error, no me dejaré atrapar – Le respondo seguro

\- Es que la perdida de Cato… y tú… No lo se Peeta – Insiste ella

\- Cuenta conmigo Peeta, mi lealtad sigue estando de tu lado – Expresa Voltios

\- Digo lo mismo, sabes que te seguiré decidas lo que decidas, ya extrañaba esto – Interviene Cinna

\- Muchas Gracias chicos – Sonrío

\- Estoy dentro – Asegura Effie – No te imaginas lo aburrida que ha sido mi vida durante todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Aburrida? No puedo imaginarlo – Bromea Johanna

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – Contesta la chica de cabello rosa

\- Muchas gracias Effie, no habría sido lo mismo sin ti – Tomo su mano sobre la mesa

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso – Ríe ella

\- No lo se Peeta, de verdad, tengo miedo – Habla de nuevo Katniss

\- No me digas que no lo extrañas ni un poco – Habla Johanna

\- Claro que sí, es solo que me asusta – Le responde

\- La decisión es tuya Katniss – La tranquilizo

Katniss me mira a los ojos, luego a Cinna que está sentado a mi derecha, luego posa sus ojos en Johanna que está a su lado y al lado de Cinna, luego gira a ver a Effie y a Beete, finalmente a Thresh que se encuentra a mi lado y nuevamente me mira fijamente, sus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas, no me gusta verla llorar, estoy a punto de decir algo cuando la escucho carraspear y bajar la mirada a la mesa.

\- Estoy dentro – Dice finalmente

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó – Nadie te obliga a nada katniss

\- Lo sé – Sonríe y me mira nuevamente – Estoy asustada, no quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero perderte de nuevo en ese lugar Peeta, aún así no me imagino haciendo nada más – Limpia sus lágrimas

\- No van a atraparme está vez, a ninguno, no perderás a nadie más – Le aseguro

\- ¿Lo Prometes? – Pregunta

\- Lo prometo – Me pongo de píe y la abrazo mientras todos celebran

Sumido en ese abrazo no me doy cuenta del repentino silencio que invadió la mesa, estoy a punto de soltarme del abrazo de Katniss cuando escucho su voz, el corazón se me detuvo por un segundo y tuve que aferrarme más a Katniss para no desplomarme en medio de todos.

\- ¿Hacen una fiesta sin mi? – La voz de Finnick me hace sentir como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado

\- ¡Finnick Odair! Ahora si está la familia completa – Escucho decir a Johanna

\- Parece que ya lo estaba, dado que no fui invitado – Responde él

\- Fi… Finnick… No… Yo… Yo no creí que quisieras venir – Intento hablar con sentido pero no se si logró comprenderme

\- Peeta… Creo que debiste comprobarlo – Sonríe y casi pierdo el equilibrio nuevamente cuando estrecho la mano que me extiende y una fuerte sensación de corriente sube desde la palma de mi mano hasta mi cerebro y recorre mi cuerpo en un segundo


	3. Maldita Resaca

Hola… pues gracias a las personas que están leyendo… espero que les guste hasta ahora la historia…

Gracias a "Ale Cullen Patt" y "Angie M. Cullen" por sus consejos en esta nueva aventura, han sido de enorme ayuda

Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la brillante S. Collins y s saga "The Hunger Games"

Este cap. Se lo quiero dedicar a las personas que se han interesado en la historia de alguna forma… especialmente a "JekaMellark" por su fav *.* (Graciaas!)

Bueno los dejo…. Que los disfruten chicos

* * *

**Abril, 26**

**Peeta POV**

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta Finnick sentándose en una silla frente a la barra

\- Bien, ¡Libre! ¿Y tú? – Pregunto sentándome a su lado

\- Muy bien, ya sabes, viviendo – Responde y nuevamente hay silencio entre nosotros

Finnick saludó a todos en la mesa con mucho cariño, luego de eso les pidió hablar conmigo a solas, por su puesto casi me desmayo de los nervios, pero los chicos aceptaron gustosos, así que aquí estamos, en la barra de un bar, desde que salimos de la cafetería ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y ahora nuevamente estamos sentados, uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, es incomodo, es extraño, pero la verdad no se que decir.

\- ¿Vas a volver? – Pregunta luego de darle un largo trago a su cerveza

\- Eso planeo – Contesto yo

\- ¿Pensabas dejarme fuera Peeta? – Me mira serio, sé que está dolido

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido

\- Quiero entrar – Confirma, la verdad es que ya temía que dijera eso

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Finnick! ¿Estás loco? – Suelto alzando la voz sin darme cuenta

\- Pero… Peeta… - Responde aún mas dolido si es posible

\- Lo siento, no pienso volver a ponerte en riesgo – Le digo retomando un tono de voz calmado, tampoco quiero espantarlo

\- ¿Es por él verdad? Por el chico moreno, vi como se miraban en la cafetería, antes de venir aquí conmigo – Me dice

\- ¿Thresh? ¿Qué dices? Thresh no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿No lo entiendes? No pretendo arriesgarte de nuevo – Le respondo confundido de nuevo - ¿Thresh? Debes estar bromeando… - Sonrío

Finnick me ignora mientras termina su cerveza, veo como se levanta y saca varios billetes del bolsillo trasero de su jean gastado – "¿Piensa irse así?" – me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, siento un nudo apretando mi garganta, quiero decirle tantas cosas, detenerlo para que no se marche así, pero no puedo, no se que decir, yo…

\- Salgamos de aquí, necesito un poco de aire – Me dice y mi corazón vuelve a latir

Caminar a su lado es algo extraño, por mi cabeza viajan millones de pensamientos, las emociones son contradictorias, voy desde la excitación de tenerlo a mi lado, rosando su brazo con el mío mientras caminamos, al miedo de saber que quiere volver a arriesgarse con este trabajo, experimentando alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, es Finnick, es mi Finnick, realmente me gustaría que las cosas resultaran de otra manera.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Me pregunta mientras entramos a un viejo parque

\- ¿Leíste mi carta? – Respondo con otra pregunta

\- Sí – Responde él

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? – Insisto algo nervioso

\- Que eres un imbécil Peeta – Me dice deteniéndose abruptamente y tomándome del brazo para girarme y quedar frente a mi - ¿Qué esperas que te diga? No puedo entenderte Peeta, nunca podré entender que decidieras alejarme de esa forma de tu vida, no me importan las razones, pensaste solo en ti, en como te sentirías tú, no te importó realmente mi sufrimiento, ¿Qué debo pensar? ¿Qué lo hiciste por mi bien? ¡Mentira! Te comportaste como un maldito egoísta, esa es la verdad – Se gira y limpia una lágrima de su rostro

Nunca pensé realmente en como podría afectar la vida de Finnick aquella decisión – Finnick, lo siento – Susurro, y la verdad no sé que otra cosa podría decirle

\- Lo sé – Sonríe para sí

\- En ese momento me pareció lo mejor para ti, para ambos… - Intento explicarle

\- Ya no importa Peeta, forma parte del pasado – Me dice y retoma la marcha

\- Soy un idiota, siempre lo he sido – Me siento en un banco del parque con el rostro entre mis manos

\- No, no siempre – Se sienta a mi lado y lo escucho encender un cigarrillo - ¿Quieres? – Me pregunta

La verdad es que intento dejarlo, pero ¡Dios! Como necesito ese cigarrillo en este momento, asiento y tomo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, espero a que me ofrezca fuego y lo enciendo suspirando profundamente

\- ¿Sabes que lo haré verdad? – Me pregunta mirándome atentamente

\- Si, lo sé – Sonrío, aunque sin muchas ganas - ¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte Finnick?

\- Ya lo hiciste una vez, contra mi voluntad, no quiero volver a sentirme rechazado – Sus palabras realmente de duelen

\- Lo lamento – Susurro

\- Ya no te disculpes, sólo no me dejes de lado esta vez – Se que es una petición de su parte y que piensa aceptar un no por respuesta

Ambos nos quedamos allí sentados mirando al frente mientras fumamos en silencio, por mi mente siguen pasando muchas cosas, recuerdos, imágenes del pasado, de cuando éramos felices, de su sonrisa, de aquella tarde en prisión, de cuando perdimos a Cato, no quiero ponerlo en riesgo de nuevo, pero tampoco quiero lastimarlo yo, no quiero apartarlo de mi lado una segunda vez

\- Bienvenido al negocio nuevamente – Extiendo mi mano

\- Gracias Peeta – Sonríe. Su olor me deja sin aliento en el momento que me abraza, un calor invade mi cuerpo de inmediato, ese abrazo me devuelve la vida

\- Finnick… yo… - Intento decirle algo pero el sonido de su teléfono nos interrumpe

\- ¿Gale? ¿Dónde estás cariño? – Habla Finnick al teléfono y me quedo de piedra al escucharlo – No tardo, nos vemos en casa… También te quiero amor – Cierra el móvil y me mira sonriendo tímidamente – Peeta me da gusto que estés libre, tengo que irme ahora, nos vemos pronto socio – Se levanta

\- Si, claro… me dio gusto verte Finnick – Me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano derecha pero él me abraza, a diferencia del anterior este abrazo me resulta tan frio, que duele, duele hasta los huesos

Se ha ido.

Limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos con mis manos y saco mi móvil del bolsillo - ¿Johanna? ¿Puedes venir por mí? Necesito emborracharme… - Le doy la dirección del parque a mi amiga y camino hasta la salida, no puedo sacarme las palabras de mi Finnick de la cabeza _"Gale… No tardo… Te quiero…"_

**Agosto, 17 [6 años antes]**

**Finnick POV**

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Peeta? – Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Ya te lo dije, no quiero volver a verte – Me responde sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo te amo – Insisto

\- Ahora dices que me amas, pero pronto te cansarás de tener que venir aquí para poder verme, no quiero ver que eso suceda – Me dice viéndome a los ojos

\- No sucederá, Peeta, por dios, jamás dejaré de amarte ¿no lo sabes? – Ya no puedo contener mi llanto

\- No seas estúpido Finnick, aun si continuaras viniendo sería por lastima, yo no quiero tu lastima – Dice Peeta levantándose de su silla

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Cierro los ojos sin creer lo que estoy escuchando

\- Sabes que tengo razón –

\- No, no la tienes, no puedo creer que dudes de mi amor – Le pregunto mirándolo con furia, sin creerme que esto de verdad esté ocurriendo

\- ¿Amor? Seamos honestos Finnick, esta relación siempre fue por conveniencia, no me digas que no estabas conmigo por la seguridad y estabilidad que te ofrecía tirarte al jefe – Dice mirando a la pared

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto aun más furioso poniéndome de pie yo también

\- La verdad, pues lo siento, ya no puedo darte eso –

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Le pregunto parándome frente a el, quiero que me diga todo eso mirándome a los ojos

\- Ya lárgate Finnick, entiéndelo de una vez, ¡No quiero volver a verte! – Grita Peeta y siento mi corazón quebrarse para siempre

\- No me digas eso… por favor… - Susurro llorando nuevamente

\- Finnick, no lo hagas más difícil te lo pido – Susurra

\- Es que no lo entiendo, explícame que sucede Peeta – Le doy la espalda y me alejo unos pasos de el

\- No quiero volver a verte, es simple – Responde sínicamente

\- No te creo… ¡No te creo! – Le grito y sin darme cuenta estoy de nuevo frente a el y le suelto una bofetada que lo hace tambalearse

\- Ya no seas infantil Finnick, no quiero volver a verte ¿Comprendes? – Me dice con los puños apretados a sus costados mirándome con ira

\- Eres un maldito Peeta Mellark –

\- Piensa lo que te de la gana, ahora lárgate –

\- Peeta… - Susurro

\- No vuelvas, no pienso recibir más visitas, ni tuyas ni de nadie – Dice y lo veo darse la vuelta, camina hasta la puerta, la abre y antes de salir se gira para mirarme – Adiós – Cierra la puerta tras él

Mis piernas dejan de responderme y caigo de rodillas al suelo, con la vista nublada miro hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que vuelva y me diga que todo es mentira, pero nada sucede – Peeta… vuelve… - Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos y me dejo llevar por el llanto, sin contenerme, me falta aire en los pulmones, esto tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla.

No sé cuanto tiempo transcurre hasta que siento que un guardia me sujeta de los hombros y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, sosteniendo mi cintura al notar que casi caigo de nuevo - ¿Se encuentra bien? – No respondo a su pregunta, solo soy capaz de mirarlo como en shock – ¿Necesita algo? – Pregunta de nuevo aun sujetándome de la cintura pero su voz se escucha como un susurro lejano – Por favor dígame en que puedo ayudarlo – Insiste él y su mirada de angustia me devuelve a la realidad.

\- Sácame de aquí por favor – Es todo lo que puedo decir antes de dejarme caer en su hombro aun con lágrimas en mi hinchado rostro y dejarme guiar por él entre los pasillos de esa cárcel

**Abril, 26**

**Peeta POV**

\- ¿Qué pasó vaquero? – Pregunta Johanna abrazándome

\- Lo perdí Johanna, soy un imbécil – Digo en el hombro de mi mejor amiga

\- No digas eso – Me consuela

\- Es la verdad, está enamorado ¿sabes? – Comento con tristeza

\- ¿Qué esperas Peeta, tu decidiste alejarlo, nos alejaste a todos –

\- Lo sé, por favor ya no me reclames por eso, lo hice por ustedes – Lloro de nuevo

\- Está bien, lo siento, pero no puedes dejar que esto te saque de nuestros objetivos – Me recuerda

\- No te preocupes, estoy más enfocado que nunca, sólo necesito una noche amiga – Le pido

\- Tranquilo, la tendrás, vamos a emborracharnos – Dice ella entregándome un casco

\- ¿Citaste a Effie mañana? – Le pregunto mientras me lo coloco

\- Como quedamos – Me responde

\- Perfecto, vámonos de aquí – Me subo a la motocicleta de Johanna y dejo que el viento limpie las lágrimas que caen sobre mis mejillas

\- ¡Te amo vaquero! – Grita mientras acelera a través de la carretera

\- ¡Te amo Princesa! – Grito sin poder contener una carcajada por su ocurrencia, Johanna siempre ha sabido animarme

**Finnick POV**

Entré a casa sobre las once de la noche – Ya llegué amor – Dije apenas estuve dentro, y el olor a comida casera me hizo sonreír, feliz de estar en casa. Me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaba Gale, sirviendo la cena en la pequeña mesa que usamos para comer.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunta mientras se acerca a mí para besar mis labios y abrazarme

\- Estuve con unos viejos amigos – Rodeo su cintura y lo beso nuevamente

\- ¿Cenamos? – Pregunta sonriendo

\- Claro, huele delicioso – Tomo su mano y caminamos hasta la mesa sentándonos uno frente al otro

La cena fue rápida, transcurrió entre risas, bromas y conversaciones sobre nuestro día, con Gale me es sencillo sonreír, desde que conversamos por primera vez en aquella cafetería cutre logró sacar de mi las risas más honestas e infantiles que puedo tener.

\- ¿Nos duchamos juntos? – Preguntó con picardía

\- Excelente idea – Respondí y entramos en el cuarto de baño con Gale rodeándome desde la espalda

Nos desnudamos en silencio y entramos en la ducha, luego de que Gale dejara la temperatura del agua fresca nos dimos un apasionado beso que se extendió por un rato, Ambos enjabonábamos nuestros cuerpos entre besos y caricias acompasadas, sin darnos cuenta ambas erecciones eran descomunales, sonreímos y tuve que romper ese mágico silencio - siempre es igual contigo Gale – compartimos un apasionado beso bajo el agua dejando así salir todo el jabón de nuestros cuerpos. Entre besos y apasionadas caricias Gale fue descendiendo por mi pecho, luego mi abdomen que también besó y saboreó a placer; mientras, yo recostado sobre una de las paredes de la ducha gemía y acariciaba su cabello y cuello; una vez frente a mi excitado mástil, Gale inició acariciándolo con su mano, en ese momento mis gemidos se incrementaron, entre caricias de uno en el cuerpo del otro, El también excitado Gale comenzó a besar aquella rígida parte de mí anatomía. Luego de unos minutos de darme aquel placer, vencido por el cansancio de su posición, Gale se puso de pie, y rodeando su cuello lo besé con toda la excitación y lujuria que el momento me permitía, adoraba esos labios, y nuevamente fui yo quien interrumpió ese delicioso silencio – Déjame ser yo ahora quien te complazca – luego de decir esto besé fugazmente los labios de Gale, y continué por su mejilla, oreja, cuello y hombro derecho; deslizando mi lengua por el cuerpo húmedo de mi amante, deteniéndome frente al sexo de éste, y luego de un tierno beso en la punta, lo sujeté con mi mano iniciando un vaivén de movimientos suaves y rítmicos, que en ocasiones acompañaba con besos y caricias con mi lengua. Los gemidos de Gale que resultaban siempre un poco más fuertes que los míos inundaban la ducha, y esto hizo que incrementara la velocidad y el ritmo de los movimientos que complacían a mí chico. Esta vez fue él quien con una voz de extrema excitación dijo - Detente Finnick o no podré más – Deteniéndome subí a saborear nuevamente los labios del chico que duerme a mi lado todas las noches quien se dejó caer ligeramente en mis brazos.

Nuestros labios entonces se unieron y de nuevo ambos sin palabras sabíamos exactamente lo que queríamos, Bese el cuello de Gale, quien respondió girando de forma suave hasta darme la espalda y yo continué besando su cuello descendiendo hasta su espalda, y volviendo entre besos para susurrarle al oído un tierno "te quiero" arrancándole un gemido que hizo que mi miembro diera un pequeño salto, y de esta forma unir de nuevo nuestros labios en un beso de amor y sexo; Gale que giró un poco su cuerpo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dijo también en susurros - quiero que estés dentro de mi príncipe, ya no puedo esperar más – giró de nuevo su cuerpo y luego de un beso en su cuello sintió como mi miembro excitado se abría espacio a través de su esfínter, inundando su cuerpo de un indescriptible placer que producía en ambos descargas como de electricidad que dejamos en evidencia a través de gemidos y caricias. Una vez que fui consiente que mis 19 cms de excitación estaban en el interior de Gale, busqué sus labios para darle un tierno y rápido beso, e iniciar de esta forma el característico movimiento cadencioso que cegaba de placer a mí novio. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, las gotas de sudor que se confundían con el agua de la ducha creaban una capa ligera de vapor en el ambiente. Gale acariciaba su miembro excitado al ritmo acompasado del vaivén de mí pene en su interior, y de esa forma, intercambiando caricias, besos y palabras de deseo y pasión continuamos varios minutos, en los que para mí no existía el mundo exterior, sólo su cuerpo, su voz y el mejor sexo de mí vida. Luego de un rato que sólo puedo describir como perfecto susurré en su oído - Ya no puedo más amor, estoy apunto de explotar –

\- Hazlo dentro de mi, quiero sentirte mío y sentirme tuyo – habló Gale evidentemente excitado.

\- Te quiero Gale, sabes que soy tuyo – Le hablé a su oído y luego lo besé. El ritmo de ambos se incrementó, mis manos sustituyeron a las de Gale en la labor de masturbarle y de forma simultánea entre gemidos y sonidos de hombres excitados ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo más placentero que la lujuria del momento nos permitió. Salí despacio de su interior besando sus labios, ambos permanecimos abrazados un par de minutos, Gale me besó tiernamente en los labios dos veces y me dijo un sincero "Te quiero", mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo y sonreí, de esa forma terminamos nuestra ducha, entre besos y caricias.

\- Lo viste, ¿No es así? – Me preguntó una vez estuvimos en la cama

\- Gale, estaban todos los chicos, no es lo que piensas – Traté de tranquilizarlo

\- Te creo, te quiero Finnick, no quiero perderte – Me dijo mirando a otro lugar

\- No vas a perderme Gale, solo quiero estar contigo – Sonreí tomándolo de su quijada haciendo que me mirara

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Insistió

\- Completamente – Bese sus labios y acaricié su mejilla

Gale sonrió y me dio un profundo beso antes de apagar la luz y acostarse sobre mi pecho, quiero a Gale, no tengo dudas de ello, pero ¿Qué fue eso que sentí al ver de nuevo a Peeta? ¿Realmente ya no siento nada por él? Divagando entre mis pensamientos me quedo dormido con esa última imagen del rostro de Peeta y el tacto de su piel mientras lo abrazo ¿Estoy seguro?

**Abril, 27**

**Peeta POV**

\- ¡Maldita resaca! – Me quejo antes de entrar en el viejo edificio

\- No grites vaquero por favor – Me pide Johanna con las manos en sus sienes

\- ¿Cómo se me ocurrió alquilar esto en un edificio sin ascensor? – Le pregunto mientras comenzamos a subir los tres pisos necesarios por las escaleras

\- Eres idiota – Dice mientras golpea suavemente mi nuca

\- ¡Joder Johanna! que me duele la cabeza – Respondo reacomodándome los lentes de sol

\- Lo siento – Ríe un segundo y luego se queja tocando nuevamente sus sienes

\- ¡Chicos! Al fin llegaron – Celebra Effie haciendo más ruido de lo normal

\- Coño Effie no grites – Reclama Johanna

\- Claro, no hay que llamar la atención, lo siento – Se disculpa poniendo sus dedos en sus labios

\- No es eso nena, es que cargamos una resaca terrible – Río sin poder evitarlo arrepintiéndome al momento - ¿Entramos? - Abro la puerta del pequeño departamento dejando entrar a mis compañeras delante de mí

\- ¿Y bien, que tienes? – Pregunto sentándome junto a Effie en un viejo sofá color naranja… "joder, amo ese color"

\- Justo lo qué necesitamos, es sencillo, rápido, nos dará dinero suficiente para comenzar las operaciones más grandes – Responde ella colocándose unas gafas que necesita para ver y que se niega a usar en público

\- Voy a preparar un café – Dice Johanna yendo hasta la cocina

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto intrigado

\- Es un blindado, saldrá en tres días de la oficina central del banco "Capital" con destino a la sucursal de esta misma ciudad – Dice ella entregándome varios documentos – Allí está toda la información, logré a través de unos contactos que contrataran a la amiga de una amiga como personal de mantenimiento, tiene que viajar hoy mismo

\- Esto es maravilloso Effie – La felicito honestamente

\- ¿Tendrás tiempo de organizarlo todo? – Me pregunta guardando nuevamente sus lentes

\- Ahora mismo llamo a Cinna – Sonrío

\- Perfecto entonces, yo me marcho o llegaré tarde al trabajo – Se pone de pie

\- ¿No te tomarás un café? – Le pregunto cortésmente y me pongo de pie también

\- No me queda tiempo querido, allí tienes toda la información que necesitas, nos vemos en cinco días – Señala los papeles que dejé sobre la mesilla

\- Te acompaño a la puerta – Le digo y caminamos hasta allí, despidiéndonos con un beso cierro la puerta y vuelvo de nuevo al sofá

\- ¿Se marchó? – Grita Johanna desde la cocina

\- Así es – Respondo entrando junto a ella

\- ¿Café? – Me pregunta

\- Si eres tan amable – Le respondo y me siento en el mesón a su espalda

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta mientras sirve dos tazas

\- Hoy viajas junto a Cinna si él está de acuerdo – Tomo la taza de sus manos y sonrío

\- ¿Sencillo? – Pregunta mientras se dirige a la sala

\- Un blindado, y ya estamos dentro – Comento

\- ¡Perfecto! – Confirma

\- ¿Reamente vamos a hacerlo? – Pregunto

\- Eso parece cariño – Se sienta e el sofá y sonríe

\- Llamaré a Cinna para que venga cuanto antes – Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me siento a su lado

\- Estamos de vuelta – Murmura ella y ambos sonreímos

* * *

**Espero les esté gustando… disculpen la ortografía es q es difícil escribir desde aquí**

**Dejen Reviews para saber que opinan chicos**

**Hasta la próxima… ya comienzan las aventuras **


	4. El Blindado

Hola… perdón por la tardanza! Les dejo el cuarto cap de los invisibles espero lo disfruten…

**Para:** Shainat, Peeta love, Omar alarcon y Josue68… gracias por sus review chicos… no dejen de comentar

Que disfruten de esta historia que como ya saben usa los personajes de la gran S. Collins

* * *

**Abril, 27**

**Peeta POV**

\- ¿P. eres tú? – Pregunta Cinna contestando al timbre de su Móvil

\- Camaleón te necesito urgente ¿Puedes venir al nuevo agujero? – Pregunto

\- ¿Ahora? Claro, sin problemas, sólo debo disculparme con Madge – Dice casi en susurro

\- ¡Perfecto! Te envío la dirección en un texto –

\- Excelente, nos vemos en un rato – Dice mi amigo

\- Bien, se discreto amigo – Corto la comunicación y Sonrío viendo a Johanna – Viene ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Pregunta ella intrigada

\- Según estos papeles que dejó Effie eres Fiorella Girardi, estudiante de origen italiano que necesita un empleo para pagar la universidad – Le informo

\- ¿Y qué empleo tengo? – Continúa indagando ella

\- Trabajarás en el departamento de mantenimiento de la oficina central del banco capital – Le informo

\- ¿Un banco? – Se sorprende

\- Claro que no, no estamos preparados para eso, no podemos dar ese golpe en dos días – Me burlo

\- ¿Dos días? ¿Y qué podemos robar en dos días Peeta? – Johanna pasa de la sorpresa a la preocupación en un segundo

\- Es un Blindado, saldrá pasado mañana de esa oficina y según los informantes de Effie contiene 9.5 millones en efectivo, libres de marca – Asiento y sonrío, no había leído la cantidad hasta ese momento

\- Bueno al menos estoy dentro ¿no? – Sonríe ella, aunque aún se nota preocupada

\- Johanna sabes que no te arriesgaría si no supiera que estamos preparados para esto –

\- Lo se vaquero, es que hace mucho que estoy fuera de forma ¿Y si perdí el toque? – Pregunta exagerando un gesto dramático

\- ¿La infalible Johanna Mason? Si, claro – Me carcajeo y mi amiga no puede evitar reír conmigo

\- Vale… ¿Qué se te ocurre? – Me pregunta

\- Antes de que el camión salga necesito que te escondas con el dinero, debajo de las placas metálicas que lo sostienen – Le digo

\- Perfecto, ya lo he hecho, de esa forma estaré dentro de camión cuando los custodios lo cierren – Interviene comprendiendo mi plan

\- Una vez allí te encargarás del guardia que se queda en la parte de atrás del camión – Continuo

\- Pan comido, ¿Seguro que será uno solo? – Me pregunta

\- Así es, solo son tres guardias y la forma de operar es la misma, uno al volante, uno de copiloto y el custodio del dinero – Saco más papeles – Estos son los planos, estúdialos y quémalos, no queremos rastros.

\- Como siempre… ahora necesitaré el sedante para el custodio Peeta – Me recuerda

\- Tranquila, tengo mi reserva de cloroformo – Le digo y señalo un mueble de gavetas cerradas con llave

\- Muy elegante – Se mofa ella

\- Muy efectivo eso sí – Le recrimino

\- Vale, no te enojes gruñón, no recordaba lo insoportable que eres de jefe – Me dice

\- Tenemos que ser cuidadosos – Le recuerdo

\- Hablando de eso Peeta ¿Sabes que no podrás participar verdad? – Me pregunta en tono serio

\- Lo había pensado ya pero… - Intento explicarle

\- Sin peros, tu a un lugar público, donde todos puedan verte y confirmar tu coartada – Me interrumpe

\- Lo sé, es solo que no quiero dejarlos solos – Insisto yo

\- No hay nada que discutir Peeta, tú mismo lo dijiste, hay que ser cuidadosos y más si no quieres dejarnos solos – Me dice ella

\- Comprendo – Murmuro resignado - ¿Tienes tu participación clara Johanna? – Pregunto con la intención de cambiar de tema

\- Perfectamente, no te preocupes, no fallaremos – Besa mi mejilla y ríe

Johanna y yo estudiamos los planos y cada una de las cosas que podrían salir mal para ella, concretamos los detalles del plan y hablamos durante una media hora aproximadamente hasta que escuchamos sonar el timbre del departamento y nueva base de operaciones, "El Agujero".

\- Cinna, bienvenido – Abrazo a mi amigo luego de dejarlo entrar al lugar

\- Gracias, otro lugar, mismo fin – Sonríe

\- ¿Te gusta el nuevo agujero? – Dice Johanna luego de besar la mejilla del recién llegado

\- Muy acogedor, como siempre – Ríe él

\- Ya sabes que Peeta en decoración es todo utilidad y nada de sobriedad – Ambos ríen luego de ese comentario de mi amiga

\- Está perfecto para lo que necesitamos – Me defiendo yo dándoles a cada uno en la nuca

\- ¡Ey! – Se queja Johanna – Voy a servirte un café Cinna, que ya el vaquero se está poniendo violento

\- Gracias guapa – Dice Cinna

\- Pasa, estás en casa – Le digo yo a él y señalo el sofá de la sala

\- No tienes ni idea de cuán en casa me siento – Habla mientras entra al pequeño salón y toma asiento en el sofá naranja - ¿Tenemos trabajo? – Pregunta

\- Tenemos trabajo – Confirmo - ¿Podrás viajar esta noche? Necesito que dejes a Johanna convertida en una estudiante Italiana para mañana a primera hora

\- Claro, ya le dije a mi jefa que surgió una emergencia familiar – Comenta

\- Perfecto, entonces tengo que quedar irreconocible – Interviene Johanna entrando al salón con una jarra de café y una taza en una bandeja

\- Por supuesto, sé perfectamente como hacer mi trabajo – Dice él tomando la taza y ayudando a servir el café en las tazas que ya estaban sobre la mesa

\- Y nadie lo duda – Río yo tomando una de las tazas y dando un sorbo pequeño al caliente líquido en ella

\- Más les vale – Amenaza Cinna y los tres reímos

\- Chicos necesitarán ambos una coartada – Digo recordándolo de repente

\- Ya pensé en eso – Dice Johanna y da otro sorbo a su café – Creo que tendremos una noche de pasión en un motelucho de carretera adorado Cinna

\- Perfecto, será como en los viejos tiempos – Responde

\- Pervertidos – Río

Y la verdad es que esa historia me resulta divertida, siempre fue igual, las coartadas de Cinna siempre fueron escapadas románticas con Johanna o katniss, lo cuál es bastante bizarro teniendo en cuenta que Cinna resulta ser por mucho el homosexual mas fabuloso del país, pero por alguna razón todos creen esa historia de Cinna y sus múltiples y apasionadas amantes.

La conversación entre los tres se extendió hasta el medio día, cuando finalmente todo el plan quedó claro y sin ningún detalle suelto Cinna y Johanna se despidieron, llevándose todo lo que necesitaban, planos, documentos de la italiana, el cloroformo y una cantidad excesiva de ropa, maquillaje y pelucas de la reserva privada de Cinna, claro que esto ultimo tuvieron que ir a buscarlo a casa del estilista. Esa misma tarde partieron en la motocicleta de Johanna a buscar una habitación en un motel de una carretera de una ciudad cercana a donde realizaríamos el primer golpe de los invisibles luego de 6 años.

Una vez estuve solo en el agujero me dispuse a citar al resto de la banda, Katniss y Thresh llegarían sobre las cuatro de la tarde, mientras que Beetee y Finnick estarían aquí luego de las seis por asuntos de trabajo. Luego de realizar las llamadas pertinentes y enviarle a los chicos la dirección del lugar, movido por el hambre que ya comenzaba a gruñir en mi estomago decidí encerrarme unas horas en la cocina, que ya había equipado con comida y utensilios suficientes para satisfacer las necesidades que pudieran presentarse, y me dispongo a hornear un pastel de chocolate y naranjas para matar el tiempo y llenar el estomago con lo único que puede calmar un poco mis nervios y paranoias, antes de un trabajo como el que estábamos a punto de llevar a cabo… el azúcar.

Comí dos rebanadas de pastel durante la tarde y una tercera cuando estuve con Katniss y Thresh, conversé con ellos brevemente sobre el robo al camión blindado omitiendo los detalles del plan esperando a Finnick y Beetee, quienes llegaron puntuales a las 6:15 de esa tarde, por su puesto en ese momento volví a servir café y pastel para todos.

\- Es realmente delicioso Peet – Dice Thresh nuevamente

\- Claro, es su especialidad ¿Verdad Peet? – Comenta en tono de sarcasmo Finnick

\- Está realmente delicioso – Confirma Katniss

\- Peeta siempre fue el mejor pastelero que conozco – Sonríe Finnick y me hace un guiño

\- No exageren, solo es un pastel – comento nervioso por sentir el rubor en mis mejillas

\- Un increíble pastel, realmente me sigues sorprendiendo Peeta Mellark – Habla Thresh

\- Ya lo imagino, si el chico del pan es toda una caja de sorpresas – Escupe Finnick

\- ¿Qué tal si ahora hablamos de trabajo? – Pregunta Beetee limpiando sus dedos con la servilleta frente a él

\- Excelente idea – Intervengo aún nervioso agradeciendo mentalmente a voltios – Como ya les había comentado se trata de un blindado, saldrá pasado mañana a las 5 de la madrugada de la oficina central del banco "Capital" ya tenemos a Johanna trabajando en el banco, necesitaré que intervengas las cámaras de seguridad del banco y detengas el estallido de la alarma unos minutos para que Johanna pueda meterse en el area de carga Beetee

\- No será sencillo pero puedo hacerlo, claro que necesitaré estar cerca – Dice él

\- Dos edificios después del banco hay una cafetería de 24 horas ¿servirá? – Pregunto

\- Será suficiente, tendré que estar allí desde las 12 más o menos – Responde

\- Excelente, no dejes que las cámaras de seguridad graben tu rostro – Le digo

\- Tranquilo, se como hacer mi trabajo – Sentencia

\- No lo dudo, esa será tu participación, también necesito que edites unas fotos de los familiares de los custodios del camión, que parezca que los tenemos secuestrados y debes imprimirlas en grande ¿Aún tienes la impresora de afiches? – Le pregunto yo

\- Claro que si ¿Tienes a los guardias identificados? – Me pregunta

\- Así es, aquí tienes la información – Respondo y le entrego parte de los documentos que me dejó Effie en la mañana

\- Perfecto, sólo me tomará unos minutos obtener las fotos de sus perfiles en facebook – Sonríe y comienza revisar los documentos

\- Muy bien, por que las necesito listas para mañana a primera hora – Le informo

\- Está hecho, pasa a recogerlas en dos horas a mi casa ¿Te viene bien? – Me pregunta

\- De maravilla Beete, confío en ti – Me pongo de pie y lo acompaño hasta la puerta - ¿Cuándo viajas? – Le pregunto

\- Mañana, después del trabajo, necesitaré regresar apenas Johanna esté dentro para tener coartada así que iré directo al trabajo – Me dice

\- Bien, nos vemos en dos horas voltios – Estrecho su mano y cierro la puerta apenas se despide

\- Katniss ahora vienes tú – Le digo volviendo a tomar asiento en el reposa brazos del sofá mirando a la chica sentada en el pequeño sillón junto a este – Necesitaremos dos vehículos, uno donde daremos el golpe y otro en la entrada a esta ciudad, por su puesto tienes que estar al volante, también necesitaré algo para que Johanna regrese a donde estará con Cinna – Le informo y la miro a los ojos

\- Claro Peeta, usaré el mío para entrar aquí, levantará menos sospechas pero aún necesitaremos el auto donde escaparemos del lugar del robo y para Johanna puedo conseguir una motocicleta – Me informa

\- ¿Puedes conseguirlo todo? – Le pregunto

\- Esta misma noche, pero necesitaré ayuda – Me recuerda

\- Thresh estará contigo – Miro a mi amigo esperando su confirmación

\- Claro, no hay problema – Sonríe este

\- Perfecto, pasaré la noche cambiándole el color y haciéndole todos los ajustes necesarios – Dice ella

\- Katniss hay algo más – Le digo y se que me entiende

\- Tranquilo, no me dicen la chica en llamas por gusto, tengo justo lo que necesitamos, dos armas largas, pueden traspasar los cristales blindados, pero necesitaré que vayas al depósito, yo estaré trabajando en el auto – Me dice ella

\- Hecho, Finnick y yo iremos luego de pasar por casa de voltios – Digo y continúo - ¿Tienes la llave? – Pregunto

\- Claro – Katniss saca un llavero de su bolso y esperamos en silencio a que deje una llave suelta y la coloca en la mesa

\- Chicos ustedes dos deben hacer el trabajo más importante, hacer que los custodios bajen de la cabina y esposarlos, sin errores, sin muertos – Le digo a los otros dos

\- Como siempre, no te preocupes – Dice Finnick

\- En el deposito también hay chalecos antibalas trae tres de ellos, creo que todos estaremos mas tranquilos - dice Katniss

\- Muy bien , así será – Le sonrío un poco más aliviado – Thresh ve con katniss, cuando la dejes en su casa vuelve aquí y espera, cuando volvamos Finnick y yo terminaremos los detalles del plan – Le digo y nos ponemos todos de pie, luego de las despedidas Thresh y Katniss salen del apartamento

\- ¿Café? – Pregunto algo nervioso

\- Seguro – Responde Finnick - ¿Te molesta si llamo a Gale le diré que me quedaré con Katniss cuidando de Prim que enfermó – Me dice y una tierna media sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios

\- Adelante – Finjo lo mejor que puedo una sonrisa y me marcho a la cocina a preparar más café

**Thresh POV**

Camino junto a Katniss por las calles de la ciudad en busca de un vehículo que pueda servirnos, está realmente concentrada, no es muy habladora pero me agrada - ¿Qué te parece ese? – Le digo señalando un Mustang Cobra color azul aparcado frente a un edificio de oficinas.

\- Excelente ojo – Dice ella sonriendo – es de 4.601 litros de Displacement

\- Y 4 cilindros, creo que irá bien luego de que lo modifiques un poco – Le digo

\- Genial, sabes de autos, me agrada – Me mira ella reída

\- Mi papa me enseñó un poco, era mecánico y fanático de los Mustangs – Le digo mientras caminamos despacio hacia el coche

\- Excelente gusto el de tu padre – Palmea mi hombro y se esconde detrás de un volvo estacionado detrás de nuestro Mustang

Katniss es realmente buena robando autos, sigo sus indicaciones durante el proceso, me gusta como se ve su cabello recogido en esa trenza que cae sobre su hombro, tiene unas facciones realmente lindas y podría jurar que sus ojos grises brillan mientras abre el auto… Escapamos de allí rápidamente gracias al silencioso motor del Mustang y una vez nos encontramos en la manzana siguiente ella al volante hace que el motor haga un ruido fantástico y acelera al todo lo que da el vehículo mientras suelta un grito de adrenalina, yo la imito y me río a carcajadas.

\- ¿Tu primera vez? – Pregunta sonriendo

\- Con un Mustang si – Río

\- Entiendo ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? ¿Por qué lo haces? – Me pregunta minutos después algo más seria

\- ¿Por qué no? Sabes, lo cierto es que quiero mucho a Peeta, es como un hermano para mí, estoy libre gracias a él y la verdad esto me divierte, adoro la adrenalina – Le digo mirando por la ventana

\- Él también te quiere mucho, se nota, y según nos contó también está muy agradecido – Dice ella

\- Es como un hermano para mí, sin dudas – Le digo girándome para sonreírle

Ella me sonríe y ambos volvemos a mirar al frente aún con la sonrisa en nuestros labios – Me agradas Thresh – Comenta más para sí

\- Me agradas Katniss – Le digo yo – Joder me encanta esto – Vuelvo a reír y ella lo hace conmigo

El resto del trayecto lo hacemos entre bromas y comentarios que nos hacen reír a ambos, una vez llegamos a su casa entramos al garaje y bajamos del auto, conversamos durante unos minutos más y Katniss me presenta a su hermana no se parece mucho a ella, pero lo cierto es que es adorable

\- Llamó Finnick, se supone que estoy enferma y se quedará con nosotras – Dice la pequeña a su hermana y no puedo evitar pensar en que Peeta se encuentra a solas con el chico

**Peeta POV**

De regreso en el agujero Finnick y yo nos sentamos en la mesa a comer una pizza que compramos en la pizzería de la esquina, también trajimos para Thresh pero aún no ha vuelto, sentados en el salón comemos en silencio mientras esperamos que llegue el moreno, los afiches que realizó Beetee son perfectos, parece que realmente tuviéramos a las familias de los custodios secuestradas, también trajimos del deposito las armas necesarias y los chalecos antibalas, nos conseguimos unas máscaras blancas y un par de pasamontañas allí mismo así que también los trajimos con nosotros, no creo que a katniss le moleste, pero hago una nota mental para comentárselo cuando la vea.

\- ¿Eres feliz Finnick? – Sin darme cuenta pensé en voz alta

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Me pregunta sorprendido

\- Me refiero a tu relación ¿Eres feliz? – Continúo, ya inicié así que no puedo detenerme

\- No me quejo, hay días buenos y días malos, pero me siento bien junto a Gale – Me responde

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿Le quieres? – Lanzo algo nervioso

\- Le quiero – Confirma él

\- ¿Y a mí? ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Pregunto

\- Por su puesto Peeta, eres muy importante para mí, siempre lo serás, representas una época de mucha felicidad, pero ahora estoy con Gale – Me responde

\- Claro, entiendo… aunque una vez más no me respondes a mi pregunta – Inquiero

\- Basta Peeta, no hagas esto, no ahora – Se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Lo sigo y lo veo lavar los platos en el fregadero

\- Sabes de que hablo Peeta, no es justo – Me dice girándose y mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Por qué lloras Finnick? – Me acerco a él y acaricio su mejilla

\- Basta Peeta – Susurra

Nos quedamos en silencio y me acerco hasta que la punta de nuestras narices se rozan, acerco mis labios a los suyos y antes de besarlo el timbre de la puerta hace que ambos nos sobresaltemos, Finnick se limpia las lágrimas y vuelve a girarse al fregadero, yo me dirijo a la puerta, me asomo por la mirilla y veo a Thresh al otro lado – "Maldición, que inoportuno eres Thresh" – Le reclamo mentalmente y le abro la puerta.

\- ¿Llegué en mal momento? – Pregunta viendo mi cara

\- Para nada campeón, pasa… hay pizza en el microondas – Le digo forzando una sonrisa

\- ¿Puedo tomar una ducha antes? –

\- Adelante, estás en casa – Le digo y me dirijo a una de las habitaciones a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo

Pasamos gran parte de la noche dándole forma al plan y estudiando todos los movimientos y alternativas, a las 3 de la madrugada Finnick ocupa una de las habitaciones, mientras que Thresh y yo compartimos otra, hay una tercera vacía pero la verdad no me apetece dormir solo, y ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir muy cerca de Thresh, así que cada uno se acomoda en una litera, él arriba y yo en la de abajo, compartimos un par de cometarios más sobre el robo antes de que sin darme cuenta me quede completamente dormido.

**Abril, 28**

**Johanna POV**

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? – Pregunta Cinna

\- Es increíble – No puedo decir nada más

Y la verdad es que el trabajo de Cinna me deja sin palabras, la chica que veo en el espejo es completamente otra, miro en el reflejo a una chica en un una camisa de botones color lila y una falda hasta las rodillas gris plomo, pelirroja y de ojos azules, es increíble hasta pecas veo en las mejillas un poco más rellenas que las mías en realidad, mi nariz también cambió luego de la prótesis que me colocó Cinna, y hasta mis dientes lucen diferentes.

\- Estás irreconocible allí dentro – Dice con una sonrisa

\- Lo se, eres el mejor – Le digo

\- Gracias cariño, ya debes irte a trabajar Fiorella – Me recuerda

\- Si, así es ¿Tú que harás? – Pregunto mientras comienzo a recoger mis cosas dentro del cannel que trajo Cinna

\- Esperar a que regreses, deben vernos salir juntos de aquí – Responde

\- Claro, nos vemos aquí entonces – Me despido con dos besos

\- Ciao Bella – Se despide él

Salgo por la ventana de la habitación para poder escapar por la puerta trasera sin ser vista, Cinna consiguió una habitación en la planta baja para facilitarme el acceso y la salida del lugar, luego de salir del motel conduzco mi motocicleta a toda velocidad y me detengo tres calles antes de llegar al banco, recorro las avenidas caminando y noto muchas miradas a mi paso, definitivamente Cinna sabe hacer su trabajo, miro mi reloj antes de entrar y son las 8:45am – "Genial, quince minutos antes" – Le hago señas al vigilante y luego de confirmar mi asistencia como la nueva empleada me deja pasar.

\- Boungiorno – Saludo

\- Buenos días señorita Girardi – Saluda él

\- Llámame Fiorella Caro – Le doy dos besos que dejan sorprendido al joven

\- Claro, Fiorella… soy Marvel – Responde

\- Piacere di conoscerti bello – Sonrío - ¿Podrías llevarme a mi lugar de trabajo marvel?

\- Si, vamos, te muestro tu cubículo para que te cambies, allí encontrarás el uniforme – Me dice nervioso mientras lo sigo por un pasillo interno del banco – Bienvenida Fiorella – Me dice frente a la puerta del lugar

\- Grazie – Sonrío y espero que se aleje para entrar al lugar

Es un espacio pequeño que contiene un locker, un perchero con el uniforme y un mueble con artículos y productos de limpieza, me coloco el uniforme azul oscuro, guardo mi cartera y mi ropa doblada en el locker y me preparo para el primer y ultimo día de trabajo de Fiorella Girardi.

El día transcurre de forma normal, entre presentaciones, bienvenidas y limpieza, mi objetivo no lo veo hasta las 3 de la tarde, luego de que el gerente se despide y se marcha a su casa, por fin puedo entrar a hacer el aseo de su oficina, el lugar ya lo conozco gracias a los planos que consiguió Effie, es lo que necesitamos ya que posee una ventana lo suficientemente grande para dejarme pasar y está justo al lado de la zona de carga, hago una limpieza superficial de la oficina y antes de salir, discretamente dejo la ventana abierta, así solo tendré que deshacerme de los barrotes de la parte exterior.

A las cuatro de la tarde luego de despedirme de todos mis compañeros recorro a pie el camino hasta el estacionamiento donde dejé mi motocicleta, extraigo del maletero de esta un pantalón negro, una sudadera del mismo color y un pasamontañas a juego, miro a todos lados y no veo a nadie, como sé que el lugar no tiene cámaras de seguridad comienzo a quitarme la camisa lila y la falda, me coloco la ropa negra, no puedo deshacerme del rostro de Fiorella ya que sólo Cina podría hacer un buen trabajo con eso, pero si me quito la incomoda peluca, dejo mi cabello recogido y me coloco el pasamontañas y unas botas negras que también guardaba en la moto, lo meto todo en una bolsa de basura, la guardo en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba el conjunto negro, me subo a la motocicleta, me coloco mi casco y salgo de allí casi siendo yo misma de nuevo

Me estaciono cerca de un bar y como se que nadie podría identificarme con este rostro me dispongo a tomarme un par de cervezas antes de hacer el trabajo, allí estoy hasta las 10 de la noche, en ese momento me dirijo caminando a la oficina del banco luego de tomar de la motocicleta un pequeño esmeril que funciona con baterías, y un pañuelo impregnado con el cloroformo y guardado en una bolsa plástica dentro de mi bolsillo junto a la pequeña herramienta, me detengo una cuadra antes de llegar a la parte trasera del banco, justo donde tengo que estar y me enciendo un cigarrillo para intentar calmar mis nervios.

A las dos y quince leo el mensaje de voltios: "Ya las cámaras están apagadas, date prisa, solo tienes dos minutos antes de que la alarma vuelva a encenderse"

Corro hasta la ventana mientras bajo mi pasamontañas para que me cubra el rostro de la italiana, una vez allí con el pequeño esmeril comienzo a cortar el primer barrote, calculo un minuto y medio desde que comencé a correr para tener un margen de erros, aunque se que Beetee ya me dio un minuto para eso, - "¡Joder!" – Ya pasó un minuto y solo logré arrancar dos barrotes, mido mi cabeza entre ellos – "Perfecto" – Empujo la ventana interior, luego me sujeto de los barrotes que aún están colocados en la ventana, los guantes se me resbalan un poco pero aún así logro mantener el equilibrio lo suficiente para meter mis piernas por el espacio, en veinte segundos ya estoy dentro de la oficina cerrando la ventana nuevamente – "Maldición Beetee ¿No podías conseguir tres minutos?" –

Me aseguro de que nadie esté por ahí en ese momento y salgo sigilosamente hasta la zona de carga del camión, allí observo las placas metálicas que usan para montar el dinero en el vehículo – "Mierda, mierda, mierda" – Las placas que están allí son completamente diferentes a las que usaban antes, éstas no me dejan espacio para esconderme – "Joder, ¿ahora qué hago?" – Me escondo detrás de unas cajas nerviosa, la verdad es que no puedo quedarme allí o me atraparán, no puedo volver a salir por la ventana porque la alarma seguro ya se activó nuevamente – "Mierda estoy muerta" – Decido esperar a que llegue el camión y abran los portones a ver que opciones tengo – "Maldición me atraparán antes de terminar el primer trabajo luego de tanto tiempo" – Cierro los ojos y me detengo a esperar.

A las 5 de la mañana escucho como abren el portón y veo a Marvel y otro vigilante que no conocí hoy salir armados con dos armas largas, me asomo discretamente y veo descender del camión a tres hombres igual de armados – "Joder que jodida estoy" – No puedo pensar en nada más los siguientes quince minutos mientras veo como dos de los custodios del camión y el otro vigilante cargan bultos de dinero en las malditas placas nuevas, mientras que el otro custodio utiliza un montacargas para subirlas al camión y acomodarlas en él, mientras Marvel solo vigila.

\- Oye Rubén ven a ayudarnos con los últimos paquetes, ya quiero salir de aquí – Escucho gritar a uno de los hombres desde el interior del banco

\- Claro, chico vigila el exterior, que nadie se acerque – El hombre al que llamaron Rubén entró en el banco luego de darle las ordenes a Marvel

Me asomo discretamente de nuevo y veo a Marvel desaparecer al exterior tras el camión – "Es ahora o nunca Johanna" – Me digo a mi misma y sin pensarlo un segundo corro al camión y me escondo detrás del dinero antes de escuchar nuevamente las voces de los guardias aparecer en la zona cerrada de carga. Espero allí, escondida y en silencio a que terminen de cargar el camión, escucho como se cierran las puertas del vehículo y éste se pone en marcha a los segundos.

Salgo de mi escondite detrás de los paquetes de dinero y me encuentro con el oficial mirándome directamente a los ojos, mi corazón se detiene por un segundo, pero en ese mismo instante la mirada de duda y confusión del vigilante me hacen actuar, lanzo una patada a su rostro y antes de que pueda reaccionar ya tengo el pañuelo con formol en su nariz, solo le tomó unos segundos caer noqueado, tomó su arma del cinturón de su pantalón y la que cuelga de su brazo derecho, dejo la escopeta detrás de mi y me quedo de rodillas a su lado apuntando directamente a sus ojos cerrados.

**Abril, 29**

**Finnick POV**

Son las 5 y media de la mañana y estamos en un Mustang que Katniss dejó de un perfecto color negro a un lado de la carretera esperando el paso del camión blindado, los tres vestimos de negro, yo tengo un jean y una sudadera cuello de tortuga, guantes, botas negras, el chaleco antibalas bajo la sudadera y el pasamontañas cubriendo mi cabello y la máscara mi rostro, Thresh va muy similar a mi, solo que su sweter es cuello V y el chaleco lo lleva sobre éste, Katniss lleva un vestido negro y una chaqueta con capucha y zapatos de cuero.

\- Allí vienen chicos prepárense – Dice ella colocándose la máscara, subiéndose la capucha y encendiendo el motor del auto.

\- Listos – Dice Thresh luego de que ambos tomamos nuestras armas en el asiento trasero

Desde ese punto todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Katniss interceptó al camión y este se detuvo abruptamente detrás de nosotros, inmediatamente Thresh disparó al cristal lo que hizo que ambos custodios se cubrieran, Yo corrí hasta la puerta del chofer con el afiche de su familia abierto frente a mí, mientras Thresh hizo lo mismo con el copiloto.

\- Bajen del Camión, con las manos en alto ¡Ahora! – Grité

Ambos obedecieron entre lágrimas y preguntas sobre sus familiares que acallé con un simple –Estarán bien si cooperan – Al minuto siguiente ambos oficiales estaban esposados, desarmados y de rodillas frente al camión, mientras Thresh los apuntaba desde sus espaldas yo corrí al Mustang guardando los afiches y las armas de los custodios, Katniss me entregó un frasquito con formol.

\- De pie, rápido – Les dije y ambos obedecieron – Caminen despacio delante de nosotros – Los guiamos hasta la puerta trasera del camión apuntando a sus nucas con nuestras armas – De rodillas ¡Ya! – Ambos obedecieron mientras Thresh abría la puerta del camión

\- Joder si que tardaron cabrones – Saludó Johanna desde dentro dejando a los guardias sorprendidos, tomó las esposas que le entregó Thresh y se las colocó al custodio tendido en el suelo del camión antes de ponerle nuevamente el pañuelo con formol en su nariz y entregarle el arma larga al moreno y guardarse la otra en la parte trasera de su pantalón

\- Tú, adentro – Toque la nuca de uno de los custodios con el arma lo que hizo que temblara y reanudara su llanto – Date prisa coño – Subió al camión mientras y Johanna atrapó el frasquito que le lancé

\- Ya Rubén, no seas tan niña que no es para tanto – Dijo ella impregnando su pañuelo con más formol – De rodillas – El guardia obedeció y segundos después estaba tumbado en el suelo junto a su compañero

La operación se repitió con el último guardia y a una señal Katniss estacionó el vehículo detrás del camión, entre los cuatro cargamos todo el dinero al Mustang llenando el maletero y ocupando una parte del asiento trasero, lo cubrimos con una lona color crema y salimos disparados de allí.

\- Joder, lo hicimos – Dijo Johanna quitándose el pasamontañas de su rostro

\- Lo se, es increíble – Respondió Katniss riéndose a carcajadas

\- Es oficial, estamos de vuelta – Celebré yo

\- ¿Qué te pareció Thresh? - Pregunta Katniss

\- ¡Joder son los mejores chicos! – Responde él

\- ¿Lo dudabas? – Le pregunto

\- No, claro que no, confío ciegamente en Peet – Me responde

\- Ya veo – Le digo

\- Felicidades chicos – Interviene Johanna y todos la imitamos mientras nos abrazamos y celebramos el éxito de la operación hasta ese momento

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde Katniss dejó su propio vehículo todos bajamos del Mustang. Mientras Johanna, Thresh y yo guardamos el dinero en cajas de cartón y lo cambiamos de auto Katniss se encarga de quemar nuestro vestuario, los afiches, el pañuelo con formol y todo lo que pueda incriminarnos, Johanna se colocó un jean gastado y una camiseta con el logo de alguna banda de rock, Katniss tenia debajo del vestido negro un short corto blanco y una camiseta turquesa, ambas iban ahora en converses, yo me cambié a un jean, zapatos deportivos y una franela simple de algodón y Thresh una camiseta sin mangas, un bermuda caqui y unas sandalias playeras.

Cuándo terminamos de cargar todo Johanna y yo le prendimos fuego al Mustang y ella se despidió y se marchó en la moto que katniss consiguió para ella ese mismo día, nosotros por otro lado nos subimos a la vieja Cherokee roja de Katniss, escondimos todas las armas y los chalecos bajo los asientos y regresamos al agujero, allí guardaríamos las cajas y nos encontraríamos algunos días después.

**Haymitch POV**

\- ¿Comisario Snow? – Contesto el teléfono móvil aún en la cama

\- Detective Abernathy necesito que venga inmediatamente a las oficinas – Dice mi jefe al otro lado de la línea

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto mientras me pongo de pie

\- Lograron sustraer en horas de la madrugada 9.5 millones de un blindado procedente del banco capital – Me informa

\- Voy para allá señor – Corto la comunicación y comienzo a vestirme

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! Chicos sé que da pereza pero un comentario de ustedes me ayudaría a saber que piensan y que debo mejorar… no les tomará más de 1 minuto! Hasta el Próximo sexys ;) xD Jav!**


	5. Finnick&Gale

**Cap. Cortito para saber si alguien continúa leyéndome luego de tanta ausencia**

* * *

**Agosto, 17 [6 años antes]**

**Finnick POV**

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - Me pregunta el chico frente a mí

\- Si, muchas gracias - No logro decir más

\- Gale Hawthorne - Me extiende su mano y su sonrisa me deslumbra por un segundo

\- Finnick Odair - Estrecho su mano y su fuerte apretón me hace olvidar por un segundo mi dolor

\- Lindo nombre - De nuevo esa sonrisa

\- Gracias - Una vez más me deja sin palabras

La compañía de ese chico realmente logró que por unas horas olvidara mis problemas, consiguió con su sonrisa minimizar un poco el dolor que sentí al despedirme de esa forma de mi adorado Peeta.

\- ¿Te veré de nuevo? - Me preguntó una vez fuera de esa cafetería

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? - Me despedí de el con un abrazo

**Abril, 05**

**Finnick POV**

Con lágrimas en los ojos leo nuevamente la carta de Peeta Mellark, no puedo creer que luego de seis años de absoluto silencio decidiera finalmente escribir, es un malnacido, no puedo creer que se atreviera siquiera a pensar que luego de lo que me hizo yo iba a recibir su carta de forma alegre, pero lo que más odio de todo esto es la emoción que siento al saber que finalmente saldrá de prisión, finalmente luego de seis años tengo la oportunidad de volver a verle.

\- Cariño ya estoy en casa - Escuho la voz de Gale desde el salón

\- Estoy en el baño Gale - Me levanto de la cama y entro rápidamente al cuarto de baño, miro mis ojos hinchados en el espejo y decido tomar una ducha

Conocí a Gale el mismo día en que Peeta decidió alejarme definitivamente de él, sin ningún tipo de reparos Gale me brindó su apoyo, incluso dos años después cuando finalmente acepté tener una relación con él no dudó en venir a vivir conmigo, en otra ciudad, dejando todo en su vida para seguirme, le quiero no tengo dudas de ello, pero ¿qué es esto que siento dentro de mi?

\- Traje la cena - Me dice besando mis labios una vez fuera del baño

\- Gracias amor - Sonrío

\- ¿Has llorado? - Me pregunta y la sonrisa de su rostro desaparece completamente.

\- Claro que no - Respondo nervioso

\- ¿Finnick que sucede? - Me pregunta preocupado

\- Mira tu mismo - Le muestro la carta que recibí ese mismo día

Aguardo en silencio mientras Gale lee las líneas que hace un momento yo leí con lágrimas en los ojos, me duele ver su expresión de tristeza, pero no podía esconderle la verdad, desde el principio ambos prometimos ser honestos y cuando decidimos tener una relación nos recordamos esa promesa. No, definitivamente no puedo mentirle a mi hermoso príncipe de ojos grises.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Pregunta finalmente

\- Por ahora cenar con el hombre que amo - Respondo

\- Finnick… -

\- No lo se Gale, no estoy seguro - Respondo sinceramente

\- ¿No estás seguro? - Inquiere confundido

\- No -

\- ¿Y de nosotros? ¿Estás seguro de nosotros? -

Guardo silencio un segundo, no se que siento ni que pienso - Completamente - Pero la verdad es que estoy seguro de que quiero a Gale y eso no lo puede cambiar la aparición repentina de Peeta Mellark e mi vida

Gale me besa y cenamos en silencio, al terminar ambos nos metemos en la cama y dormimos como muchas noches durante todo este tiempo uno en brazos del otro, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Peeta, no estoy seguro de lo que sucederá cuando finalmente lo vea de nuevo, no estoy seguro si volveré a verle, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que me siento a salvo en brazos de Gale, y con el calor que me brinda su abrazo me quedo profundamente dormido.

**Abril, 29**

**Haymitch POV**

\- ¿Algún sospechoso señor? - Pregunto frente al escritorio de mi anciano jefe

\- Los de siempre, pero quiero que inicies tu investigación con Peeta Mellark, acaba de salir de prisió y este es el tipo de trabajo que el chico acostumbra - Me informa el comisario Snow

\- Muy bien señor ¿Me permite la información del sospechoso? - Recibo un folder de manos de mi jefe y comienzo a leer brevemente

\- Los agentes Brutus y Enobaira colaborarán con usted en la investigación - Señala a los dos chicos que acababan de entrar en la oficina

Luego delas presentaciones me despido del comisario y parto junto a los dos agentes a mi oficina - Peeta Mellark - Digo su nombre en voz alta y lago me dice que este chico me dará problemas

* * *

**Chicos y chicas espero disculpen la tardanza, no se imaginan la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido este tiempo…**

**Si alguien continua leyendo esta historia por favor hágame saber si desea que continúe, se que ha pasado un tiempo por eso deje este mini cap… para saber si aún continua alguien leyéndome! Un abrazo… Jav**


End file.
